Misconstrued Sentiment
by Stranger In Training
Summary: Catching Camille on top of James could surely not be misunderstood. Then again, same could be said for Kendall's choice of "forgetting him" parties. Kogan friendship, miniscule Jomille but mainly Jagan. Slash, debatable smut, the lot.


**Authors note:**** This is just a short one-shot. I seriously felt the need to write something and well, even as it may be that the plot sucks, I needed to get one off my chest.  
>This story has no sentimental meaning. Well, all my stories kinda have to have some fluffy stuff in then but yeah, this has no background.<strong>

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing more than my fantasies. The actual guys and the TV programme, not mine.**

* * *

><p>They stood face to face, fists refrained and breathing irregular as they both tried to contain their anger.<p>

"Maybe this isn't working out." Logan gritted, a nerve twitching within him as he continued to confront his boyfriend.

"Maybe doesn't exist in this argument if you can't come to terms with the fucking word! You can't seem to understand that _maybe_ I didn't go near that bitch!" James stood his ground, his voice still calm as he returned Logan's threatening look.

Logan had caught James earlier that day with a girl on his lap and yes, maybe he had jumped to conclusions but well, following James' advice, he'd skipped to the end of this story because apparently, it saves everyone the time and effort.

The fact that girl had been Camille made conclusions so much easier.

"Oh please! How much closer could you have got?" Logan growled, throwing his hand in the air suddenly as James started to smirk, "Don't, even go there!"

"Well, how do you see us sorting this out?" James breathed, stepping back to sooth the forming headache.

"Easy, we don't. We're over."

"Fine." James didn't respond otherwise, seeming to walk out of the apartment unconcerned as Logan stood there, the only muscle having the strength to move as pure shock had him frozen to the spot was his jaw.

James had always shown lack of emotion towards anything that wasn't him but this was different. This was their future.

After a few minutes, he registered the exiting and fell back onto the couch, blinking twice as he tried to get the picture of James leaving out of his head.

Did this mean he was single?

"Hey dude!"

Logan didn't look up at his blonde friend; he just continued to stare into space.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seating himself down next to the quiet boy.

"H-He- I broke up with him...? We're not together..." Logan let out a shaky breath, tears finally starting to show as hurt took over anger.

"...I'm assuming you mean James. Why did h- you break up with him?"

"He was with Camille, Kendall!" Logan snapped, this new piece of information should've been obvious.

"Seriously? Six months of all the lovey dovey stuff and it's just over like that? Camille means no harm, I mean friends can...climb onto friends laps and-"

"We're over" Logan cut, looking up at his confused friend with a saddened expression. "I- I don't think I can handle being on my own..."

Kendall softened, reaching out to hold his whimpering friend as he started to tremble.

"Well, then don't be! There's a party going on later in the new kid's apartment. You can get dressed up all nice and go meet the real love of your life there!" Kendall joked, a suggestive tone causing Logan to groan.

"But J- I need to talk to him. I was angry. Oh god... It's my fault! I have to apologise!" Logan pulled away, immediately getting up to go and give James his last shred if dignity.

"You will do no such thing! He shall have to apologise to you! Now chop chop! It's a costume party so use the Halloween shit my mum's locked away."

Logan huffed and without another word, he obeyed, disappearing for a long while to retrieve this (hopefully to be) dude magnet costume.

It would've been nice to hear James apologise first.

On returning, Kendall stood, immediately taking the grim reapers outfit from his naive friend.

"Unless you threaten to "make it their time", you're going to be left with good ol' righty in this thing. Now, I say cat. Like your chest on show, a cute mask and leather underwear."

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're going to a party not a street corner! I wouldn't take me for free in that kind of party outfit!" Logan cringed, the mental image of him standing there by the desert table in chafing underwear playing over and over in his mind.

Carlos walked in on this specific moment, managing to catch the worst part of the conversation.

"Hookers don't give it for free... I'm guessing? It's their job so they'd be pretty damn silly if they did... Anyway, what's going on?" The oblivious Latino watched his two friends, smiling wildly when each boy gave him a look.

Logan sighed finally, dropping the badly chosen outfit.

"I'm going to get changed."

* * *

><p>Logan stood uncomfortably in front of the mirror, trying to look himself up and down without cringing.<p>

He'd only ever dressed up during role-play and even then, it had never ever been anything this extreme.

The sparkling kitty mask would turn a few heads for sure. The fact even he couldn't tell it was him though reassured him a little.

"Logan, no pressure or anything but like, if you don't come out within the next two minutes, I'm literally going to come in and dress you myself. You know I'm not bluffing."

Logan turned to glower at the door his friend stood behind, checking himself over one more time before exiting.

"Why do I have to dress up and you don't?" Logan snapped when realising he was the only one in fancy dress.

"Because, I'm awesome! Duh? Now, let's go."

"Delusion's not an excuse." Logan growled, following him over to the door anyway.

"Look, I'll pay you twenty dollars to shut the fuck up for the rest of the evening." Turning to open the door, Kendall smirked, turning back around as he stepped backwards out into the hallway, "What do you know; you can get paid to use a body part."

Logan grumbled, deciding to ignore Kendall's uncouth remark, besides, he didn't have time as he soon found himself to be too busy avoiding eye contact with baffled passersby with awkward smiles and uncomfortable noises.

When making it to the door of the party, Logan visibly relaxed, letting out a relieved sigh as they walked into a noisy room full of kids who were dressed more or less in a similar quantity.

"You're the odd one out." Logan shouted smugly over the harsh beat, deciding to pick up a glass of punch as he made his way over to the corner with Kendall.

"No, I'm not." Kendall grinned, whipping out a hockey mask and slapping it on.

"Jason? Sure, why not? Grim Reaper though? Oh no no, that's weird, people might get the wrong impression."

"I'm not here to look for a boyfriend though!" Kendall snapped, scanning the busy room for Logan's next victim.

"I don't want another boyfriend. I want James. I-"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Kendall interrupted, seeming suspiciously happy to spot two random strangers talking in the far end of the room.

"There's who?" Logan frowned, finding his question unanswered as Kendall dragged him over to the two talking people.

"Hey there complete strangers to which I have never met before! I'm Derek and this is Ben!"

Why was Kendall lying about his identity?

"Hello Derek and Ben! This is Liam and I am Mark!" The clown boy grinned, pointing to his werewolf friend.

Logan smiled shyly, feeling Kendall's grip on his arm tighten as he stepped back and planned an escape.

"Oh wow! That is just, perfect!" Kendall laughed, seeming to automatically become friends with the clown. Whereas the werewolf stood back, eyes fixed to the ground as he barely nodded.

"I know right?"

"You sure do and you know what?" Kendall asked, snapping his hand forward to knock the drink Logan was placing to his mouth all down him.

"Dude!" He screamed, tearing his arm away to stand back in shock.

"Ben here needs to clean up." Kendall laughed, "How about your friend Liam over there helps Ben clean and- and-"

"Dude, they have corn-...on the cob! Yup, corn on the cob!"

Logan frowned, glancing at the clown boy before turning to glare at Kendall.

"You must show me! Ben, Liam's helping you clean up. Go." Kendall demanded, seeming to use too much authority.

Logan continued to glare at his friend, looking past his excuse to get the two strangers in a room, naked.

"Yeah Ben!" The clown mocked, punching him in the arm once, hard, before following Kendall.

Only Carlos could do that and get away with it.

"Fuck you..." He gritted, hearing the werewolf boy finally perk up with a snort.

Deciding to ignore the boy, he walked ahead to the bathroom, turning and groaning slightly in frustration when realising the other boy was actually following.

"You don't have to help." Logan half motioned, wondering if the boy could actually hear him over the speakers.

He heard the boy protest and instead of actually showing interest, Logan walked on into the bathroom, turning to slam the door shut to find it colliding with the other boys large frame.

Hearing the impact made Logan feel terrible.

"I'm so sorry!" He gasped, pulling the dazed boy into the bathroom properly.

He closed the door, blocking the sound out so a conversation could properly take place.

"Whatever..." The boy chocked, lying uncomfortable on the floor in front of him with his face hidden.

"I- I didn't mean to hurt you..." Logan whispered, immediately regretting every ounce of anger withiin him as he watched the other boy start to shake.

"It's n-not that..."

Logan could hear the pain in his voice.

"Then what is it?" He cooed, kneeling down to comfort him.

"M-My boyfriend dumped me today... I can't live without him..."

Logan brought the boy into a hug, hoping to comfort both their broken hearts all at once.

"I know how you feel. I kinda said to mine it was over in the heat of the moment and well, he agreed... Way too eagerly..." Logan frowned at the memory, squeezing the boy gently as he continued to lend this guy a shoulder.

"I want him back, I- I don't think I can love anyone else... I want him, I need him. Knowing I'll have to walk back to my apartment alone without the reassuring thought of him waiting there kills me..."

Logan breathed; the words of pure love this guy was venting had his heart swelling up.

This werewolf's boyfriend had no idea what he was missing out on.

"Then don't." He breathed, taking in the scent of Cuda man spray.

This guy was the James he'd dreamt of.

"W-What do you mean?" He questioned shyly, squeaking in surprise as Logan lunged forward to answer his question with a full blown kiss.

Their tongue's barely met; this guy was determined to keep his mouth clamped shut. Unable to look past how awkward it was, Logan pulled back, immediately embarrassed.

"I mean, imagine I'm him for tonight." Logan breathed, trying to ignore the tension, "We're both in costume. Neither of us has to speak of this. Neither of us needs to know what the other one looks like. Nothings awkward if we keep the masks on."

Even through the mask, Logan could tell the other guy was thinking about it.

Although, he had half expected the boy to reject and leave him sitting there.

"No strings attached?" The boy finally spoke.

"None at all." Logan grinned, chuckling slightly when the boy pulled both of them up.

Before he could make another witty remark, he was being spun round, his head missing the sink up centimetres.

"Good." He heard this Liam grunt, his own head snapping up to stare at the boy through the mirror in shock as he thrust forward, grinding his cock into his ass roughly.

Logan groaned, wincing ever so slightly as his head fell forward to rest itself against the sink counter.

James had never been this rough with him. Even during their little "games", James had never come close to making him feel even the thought of pain.

"Mmh." He muffled, mental images making him relax slightly.

"You like that?" The guy grunted as he continued to throw himself forward, "You want me right?"

"Y-Yes." He whined, biting his bottom lip hard as the other boy proceeded to practically assaulted his clothed hole.

"Then beg for it little kitty." The guy laughed, seeming to only lull forward faster at the mention of his costume.

"Please wolf sir, fuck me hard!" Logan's tone was way too innocent and even as it fell into submissive demands, he still felt this was too different.

"Your wish is my demand bitch."

And even as the guy grabbed his ass cheeks with a little too much force, Logan couldn't bring himself repress a squeal or to secretly hate himself for getting off on this.

"Ugh, I love leather. And to think he'd never wear it... I- I begged him to wear leather and the only time he did was when she-"

Before the guy could finish, past frustration was taking him over, causing him to rip Logan's pants to his ankles and immediately ram two fingers in.

Even as Logan cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the guy didn't stop, didn't reassure and kiss away the pain like James would have.

He wanted those fingers to belong to James.

"Well she can't fucking have him because he's mine!"

The fact this guy kept bringing up his ex had Logan growing a little uncomfortable as the boy took his fingers away.

Hearing the jean zip made him cringe as he heard cloth being shoved to the floor and kicked aside.

He didn't dare to look up at masked boy.

"I-I'm going to win him back. She's not having him back. I don't care what she says. Over my dead fucking body am I letting her touch him! I know what he likes! She doesn't know jack shit!"

The intrusion was quick, anger willing the guy on. It wasn't quick enough for the pain to go unfelt though.

Logan screamed, not caring who could've heard as he threw himself forward, gripping the sink until his knuckles went white.

He wanted James to be there so bad. He wanted to be kissed, he wanted to make love, not have meaningless sex.

The guy didn't give him time to adjust, immediately pulling out enough to make the snapping of the hips just as painful as the first intrusion.

"Ah- Ow!" He whimpered, his cries going unnoticed as the other guy continued to go on about his own personal shit that wasn't helping Logan from breaking in two.

"Even if I have to get him in a room and fuck the love back into him. I'm going to win him back."

Every other word seemed to follow another tear worthy thrust.

It hurt so much fucking more than anything James had ever done.

Trying to look past the pain, Logan scrambled around for his cock, deciding to pleasure himself in hope that this other borderline psycho path would be done soon.

He stroked himself in time to his thrusts, the pain soon getting lost in pleasure as he moaned out nonsense.

An image of James, laying naked, waiting for him played over in his mind, making his walls subconsciously clamp around the other guys cock.

When realising his orgasm was approaching, he pushed back, stopping the boy who was slamming into him in mid sentence.

"I-I'm gonna come..." Logan confessed, his tone pained yet otherwise flat as he spoke into the hard ceramic.

"Me too."

And with only a few more thrusts, they were both doing so, Logan biting back a moan as the other boy slumped forward to rest his head between his shoulder blades.

"Thanks for that."

And then it all hit Logan, how he'd just "done this guy a favour", how he'd done the one thing he'd told James off for.

He'd never be able to take this back.

"James..." He whimpered, tears starting for the second time today.

He kept himself hidden in the sink, to ashamed to show himself as he felt the other boy tense above him.

He'd only wished he'd had the strength to pull away as the other boy forced him up to face the mirror.

He'd have dreamt for the power the stop the guy from pulling the mask from him.

"Logan..."

Logan stopped, tears still flowing as he stared at the masked boy through the mirror.

The mask finally fell, James' damp, sweaty hair falling forward onto his forehead as he stared back through, soft, adoring eyes.

Logan immediately threw his head back onto his shoulder, resting his face in his warm, damp neck.

"Please take me back..."

Logan breathed in his lovers scent, nodding sharply.

"Of course Jamie..."

And then James was lifting his boyfriends head up, brushing their noses together gently before dipping in for a kiss.

"I... How much of that did you hear?" James blushed, his normal innocent stupidity shining through.

"Well, as the other end of that rant, pretty much all that I wasn't screaming over."

"Did I hurt you...?" James questioned, eyes hurt as he slowly pulled out of Logan's reddened ass.

"I'm ok..." He hissed, turning to fall into his arms.

"I-We- Lets go back to the apartment. We can talk and do whatever stuff you want to do to resolve any relationship problems you think we have..."

Logan chuckled slightly, reaching for his only piece of clothing and putting it on, "Wow, James is prepared to talk about something we apparently do not have? I guess pigs really can fly!"

James laughed, the blatant sarcasm causing Logan to giggle slightly as he was hit with the furry mask.

"Take your mask by the way." James smirked, opening the door without looking away from his boyfriend, "Dressing up has just become ten times sexiest."

"Yay! It worked!" Carlos squealed, holding his clown mask and a corn dog as he ran over to the door they were exiting.

"I wouldn't like to call myself a genius but the well, I'd be lying." Kendall smirked when joining the trio, winking at his smart yet oblivious friend.

There wasn't much time for a full blown conversation to escalate because before the others could stop him, James was dragging him out of the party.

Logan knew there wouldn't be much talking taking place tonight.

They'd resolve their issues in the same way they usually did, naked, as horny animals.

But to be honest, he gave not a single fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>I sorta made the end sound like a messed up fairytale 0.0'. Ah well.<br>Writer's block has given birth to this so I know there are many very awkward sentences. Also, any mistakes will be looked over. I'm editing any grammar/ spelling mistakes for all my stories in the near future so, yeah.  
>But, thanks for reading. <strong>

**-C.**


End file.
